A conventional maze structure is plane and contains multiple horizontal partitions and vertical partitions which define a path in which a ball rolls. However, it is easy for a user to walk out of the maze structure.
To enhance playing difficulty, a three-dimensional maze structure is formed in a pen shape and contains a plurality of partitions separated from one another. The three-dimensional maze structure also contains plural cutouts defined on the plurality of partitions respectively so as to form a path, hence a ball rolls downwardly in the path via the plural cutouts so as to get out of the three-dimensional maze structure. Nevertheless, it is also easy for a user to walk out of the three-dimensional maze structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.